Don't have a breakdown
by Aurrawings
Summary: Takes place after 'Human Factor' What went on behind closed doors after Silas was dragged away? You're about to find out... Be warned, graphic torture is involved


Knockout grinned as he walked behind the two soldiers that were busy dragging Silas down to the exam room. Silas was pleading the whole way to the door, and Knockout scoffed as he followed the soldiers into his quarters.

"Put him up on the table." Knockout ordered, gathering his tools of choice and smirking to himself. This was going to be a fun time. He waved the guards out after they restrained Silas on the table and he pulled up his tray of tools, tilting his head down at Silas.

"P-Please, I am useful to the Decepticons, give me another chance! I'll prove it to you I swear!" he cried. Knockout sighed, shaking his head.

"Silas, Silas, Silas, this is really pathetic of you, you know? The leader of the operation that messed with my partner, and to add insult to injury, now I have to dissect him myself..." Knockout trailed off, enjoying Silas' horrified expression.

"No!"

"Come now, don't be such a softie, oh wait, you're a human, nevermind." Knockout said, smirking at his own joke. He tapped one claw on the armor over Silas himself, then dragged it across the metal with a horrid screech.

"Let's see what I have to work with..." Knockout said, equipping the saw on his hand and lowering it to Silas' chest. With sparks flying and Silas pleading desperately, Knockout cut through the armor and peeled it aside to reveal Silas himself. He de-equipped his saw, frowning at Silas' marred appearance.

"Hm, you're even less appealing than the other humans I've come into contact with. No matter." Knockout said. Grinning, he pressed his claw against Silas' cheek, surprised at how easily the tip dug into his flesh. Silas gasped in pain as Knockout flicked his claw downwards, opening a shallow but long slice in his face. Knockout frowned disgustedly at the blood that stained the tip of his claw, and wiping it off he peered at the damage he had caused.

"That's an odd color for blood...though I can't say I don't like it." Knockout said, gesturing to his own red paint job. Nevertheless, he didn't want to get any more of the human's foul blood on his precious paint job, so turning, he pulled on a rubber glove with a loud snap.

"Now, where were we?" Silas pleaded, blood trickling from the slice in his face. Knockout rolled his red optics, going back to work.

"Obviously that little nick didn't hurt you very much, let's try something else." he said. Silas paled, and this time, Knockout picked up a welding torch, flicking it on.

"Let's see, since you took one of Breakdown's eyes, how about I take one of yours?" Knockout said in a cool tone, lowering the torch to Silas' face. Silas pushed back as far as he could go in the trapped state he was in, but it was no use. Knockout gave a slight tilt of his head, then shoved the torch forward directly over Silas' right eye.

Silas screamed in agony, quickly becoming blind in his eye. Knockout leisurely kept the torch in position, and right before Silas blacked out from the pain, he withdrew.

"Ah ah ah, don't want you passing out and missing out on the fun, do we?" Knockout said. Silas groaned, feeling liquid he didn't want to think about running out of his now-empty eye socket. Knockout plunged his hand into the armor of Breakdown's chest, closing his fingers around Silas tightly and ripping him from his invention. Knockout shoved Breakdown's body off the table, roughly dropping Silas onto it instead. Silas groaned again, putting a hand over his missing eye. Knockout pinned that same hand to the table, and picking up a scalpel, he tapped it next to Silas' hand.

Silas weakly begged for him to stop, but Knockout simply took the scalpel and stabbed it into the center of Silas' palm. Silas screamed again, and Knockout retrieved his tool as Silas pulled his bleeding hand close to his body.

"Hm. According to what Starscream informed us about Agent Fowler, you have about an average pain tolerance... I-" Knockout was saying as the door to his quarters slid open and Megatron stood in the doorway.

"Knockout, I realize this may be an amusing experience for you, but finish your examination quickly, that pathetic insect displeases me when it screams." Megatron said. Knockout bowed in answer and Megatron left.

"Oh, it's too bad we couldn't have spent more time together. Pity, I was starting to have fun." Knockout said, pulling the glove off his hand.

"Wh-what does he mean by examination?" Silas trembled. "I-I thought you were only testing me!" Silas said. Knockout sneered.

"He means a full examination of your internal structure." Knockout said, placing his claw in the hollow at the base of Silas' throat.

"No! Please don't kill me! Please!" Silas begged. Knockout dug his claw in slightly, blood just starting to well against his claw.

"Hm...not convincing me enough." Knockout said coolly. He stabbed his claw down until he felt it grind against bone, and Silas whimpered in pain.

"I promise I'll be useful to you! Tell me anything you want!" Silas pleaded. Knockout gave him a look of false sympathy.

"That's starting to sound better. The bad thing is, I already have my orders." Knockout said.

"Can't you make an exception! I don't want to die!" Silas cried.

"Come now Silas, don't have a _Breakdown." _Silas' eyes widened as Knockout gave a smirk. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he slit Silas open from throat to abdomen.

Megatron looked behind him briefly towards Knockout's quarters when a piercing shriek echoed through the halls of the ship. Smiling to himself, he continued on down the hallway.


End file.
